1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for chemically separating uranium isotopes by oxidation-reduction chromatography using an anion exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that uranium isotopes can be separated by developing a uranium adsorption zone on an anion exchanger as the adsorbent in its displacing state while oxidizing the uranium adsorption zone at its frontal region and reducing the uranium adsorption zone at its rear region (see British Pat. No. 1,443,962, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,769, 4,092,398, 4,112,044 and 4,118,457). According to these methods a relatively high efficiency of separating uranium isotopes can be obtained.
An object of this invention is to further improve the efficiency of separating uranium isotopes.